Powerful Memories
by KawaiiCake115
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild because of a dark spell put on her friends. She walks around a forest and discovers an old childhood friend. She learns the truth about her past and her magic. This fanfiction takes place in the year X793 (After Tartaros Arc). Or at lease most of it. The guild never disbanded, though. ON HIATUS UNTIL MID-JUNE 2016! The cliche, I know.
1. Chapter 1: All of a sudden

**Disclaimer: Kawaii does not own FT, Kawaii is not Mashima, but Kawaii is a**

 **dreamer… w**

 **This is my first fanfic, so please leave nice reviews, or tell me what I need to improve. There will be a lit bit of romance, but if it starts to get boring, I'll add a little bit of drama into it. :D**

 **Chapter 1: All of a Sudden**

Ever since Gray received his Demon slayer magic, he thought he would have so much fun with it. Now, _he_ was the one who challenged Natsu to the fights they normally have every day. He kept beating him up badly.

In the seventh fight, Natsu and Gray were both severely injured, but still determined to fight. Finally after several harmful spells, Gray lost control.

Since he didn't notice he wasn't the only one training, Natsu was also improving by thinking Gray was his enemy, and strategizing a way to win.

Natsu knocked him off guard, and Gray's hand slipped from his ice make hand gestures. Then, he accidentally made a "Dry Ice-Make Bubble". The bubble wasn't as neat as before (It is supposed to be a half-circle, 15m wide, 5m tall), and there were bumps around it. Most of them were 4 times the size of Happy's little green bag on his back.

As fire was burning all around Natsu, he taunted to Gray, being as clueless as he normally is.

"Oh come on, is that all you got? Hehe…" Not knowing it was a _thick_ layer of _dry_ ice, the pink-haired dragon slayer bumped into the wall, and passed out painfully. Hopefully, Lucy and Lisanna were watching

"Wow…" exclaimed Lisanna in shock, as she hoped he was fine. But still, another side of her said that he needed medical treatment. "Yeah, is this what you have been dealing with when you guys were kids?" Lucy asked, in interest. "Yeah… pretty chaotic, huh? But the bigger the guild got, the louder it became…" "Mhm." Hummed Lucy in agreement. "Hey Lucy, Lisanna, ya think he's fine?" asked Gray, confidently.

Silence… "'ll say, no, not really." Replied Lisanna.

"Sooo… another visit to Porlyusica-san? Gray, you really did a number on him," requested Lucy

"Yeah I guess…"

"Ohhh, Gray-sama really _has_ improved a bunch! Smart, handsome, and powerful at the same time! But where did he get it from? Hmm… … … … … Whatever! As long as Gray-sama is happy! " Juvia said with her eyes filled with hearts and her fists clenched together tightly.

* * *

Natsu came back to the guild, but let's say he's not _fully_ recovered.

Gray felt awfully bad to the damage he had done to Natsu during that battle, as he remembered what the old nurse had said.

 **Flashback start**

"Well, what happened to Natsu, Porlyusica-san?" Asked Lisanna, worried and wondering about her friend's condition.

"Hmmm…" She thought.

"Apparently, he got amnesia." She replied, in an annoyed tone. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, while Lisanna protested. "Yeah it's just a wall, right Gray?" Gray nodded.

"It's not just any wall. It had some sort of sub-spell on it." Porlyusica added. A sub-spell was a kind of addition to a spell to make it more effective. "There is a small chance it will happen to any demon slayer with passed-on magic." Lucy and Lisanna looked at Gray. "Well, i-it's not what I- Was I supposed to know that before I used it?" "That strength was passed down?" Asked Lucy. "That makes way more sense.. and Gray, where did your pants go?"

"Huh? Where _did_ it go?!"

"But a devil slayer must have been fighting Natsu (The girls glanced at Gray, who noticed, and focused on putting his pants back on), that's all I'm going to say to conclude. I'll be picking mushrooms for other clueless humans like your friend here who got into trouble. He is healed, he can walk, but he needs to wait a little longer until his magic will come back again."

"And about the amnesia problem?" Lucy asked, as she glared at Gray, fixing his pants as he sweated a bit.

"He will only remember what happened 6 hours ago. So bring him back to the guild, and your friend Mirajane will carry on for me."

 **Flashback End**

Gray decided to make careful choices to that day. He chose to be nice to the girls, but since Juvia was watching him every day, she noticed him slightly more with Lucy all of a sudden. "We were just about to get along with each other! And she does this to me _now_?" Her hand squeezed so tightly, it cracked a stone pole that she was holding on to as she watched Gray smile at Lucy.

 **Juvia's Thoughts/POV:**

"Lucy…" Gray chanted. "I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time…"

"Really?" Replied Lucy, blushing.

"I- I love you, Lucy, I always have, since the moment I was helping you bake that sorbet ice cream cake for Erza"

 **Normal POV:**

"Oh, she will pay for that… she _will_ hand over my Gray-sama to me!" A darkness suddenly overcame her and she closed her eyes again like nothing happened. 3 seconds later, she opened her eyes, and her pupils were smaller.

"Gray," she muttered, "You will be mine." _**(A/N: Yandere much, Juvia?)**_

* * *

 **Kawaii: And.. Yeah, that's my story! :D**

 **Gray: Did you** _ **have**_ **to make my clothes disappear?**

 **Kawaii: Mhm! Just to add a touch of humour into it.**

 **Lisanna: You know you're not funny, right, Kawaii?**

 **Kawaii: Tch, No… I am funny, just you wait!**

 **Frosch: Fro thinks this will be an awesome story!**

 **Natsu: Whoa, where did you come from?**

 **Kawaii: Nevermind that, thanks Fro!**

 **Frosh: *wink***

 **Kawaii: I'm sorry if this chapter was too short! I'll try next time! For now, this is just an introduction to the story.**

 **Gray: Way to make people get into your stories**

 **Kawaii: Just be quiet Gray..**

 **Happy: Make sure you favorite, and review, and follow, and support! :D**

 **Kawaii: Baiiii!**


	2. Chapter 2: In a few years

**Chapter 2: In a few years**

 **Disclaimer: Kawaii does not own FT, Kawaii is not Mashima, but Kawaii is a dreamer… hehe**

 _ **Hey! I'm sorry if before was a bad, short chapter, but look at me! Not a lot of experience in writing fanfics… And I am so sorry if some of the characters are OOC.**_

 **Previously…**

" _Oh, she will pay for that… she will hand over my Gray-sama to me!" A darkness suddenly overcame her and she closed her eyes again like nothing happened. 3 seconds later, she opened her eyes, and her pupils were smaller._

" _Gray," she muttered, "You will be mine."_

 **Now...**

A week later…

"Mira," asked Juvia. "Can I go up to the stage please? I want to tell the truth about my love rival…" Mirajane tilted her head. "Which one? Cana, Levy-san, Lucy-san, Lisanna, Evergreen, or Erza-sama? You name almost every girl in this guild your love rival!" She smiled and let out a giggle.

"You'll never know until you let me on that stage!" Juvia even placed a small pouch of gold coins on the counter. "Fine…" _'Hehehehehehe she'll know now never to mess with me and Gray-sama again…'_

"Everyone!" She captured everyone in the guild's attention.

 **(Juvia's POV)**

I tapped the microphone to make a small bass drum sound. "I would like to announce something to the guild about one of my love rivals!" I heard Erza mutter to Mira, saying "You let her on the stage to say something about Gray?" I hesitated. "I just want her to confess or something!" Replied Mira. I bursted in the inside... But this wasn't why I was on the stage.

I cleared my throat. "My most targeted love rival, Lucy is a very rude person." I saw Lucy walk into the guild seconds later, and I smirked. _'This is gonna work.'_ I thought. "She called me a water-weirdo!" The guild turned to Lucy as she walked along to Mirajane, who hesitated and almost spilled a chocolate milkshake to her pink dress.

 **(Normal POV)**

"Evergreen-sama, she called you a Fairy Craze!" Evergreen glared at Lucy, who immediately speed-walked to a table next to Levy. "And you, Levy, she called you four-eyes!" Levy stared at Lucy, and moved to another table. Lucy, after Levy sat back down at a farther table, stared at everyone. She then stood up, and walked to Makarov's office. She knocked at the door. The old guild master heard what Juvia had said to the guild, which made him hesitate a bit.

"May I come in, master?" She opened the door to take a little peek at Makarov. "Y-yes, sit down m-my child."

"What is happening up on that stage? Who is Juvia talking about?" Makarov widened his eyes. He then knew that Juvia was not telling the truth. He still didn't know for sure if Lucy was telling the truth.

"She was talking about you." Lucy put her 3 middle fingers to her lips. "Wha-uhh-huh?! I never said a thing!" She could hear Juvia telling the crowd telling some lies on what she 'did'. She even heard Wakaba shout, "That traitor!" Lucy lowered her head.

"I know you wouldn't do that though." Her head highered up a bit. "Of course. Thanks for caring for me. I'll come back to the guild tomorrow. If they are rude, there is a chance that I will leave the guild." The master let out a small tear. "I'll be prepared."

 **The next day… Lucy's POV**

I walked into the guild hall. I asked for a chocolate milkshake from Mira-san. "May I have a milkshake?" I asked, politely, to emphasize that I meant no harm, after the 'incident' yesterday.

"Oh, yeah, here…" She handed the chocolate milkshake, and found a piece of hair inside it. She turned away, but I still saw her secretly let out a chuckle. _'on purpose?'_ She gives the best milkshakes! Well, off to seek another reason to leave the guild!

I went up to Natsu. He caught me walking to him, and turned around, facing his back to me, and he wraps his arm around Lisanna. Second reason, one more to go. I walked to Gramps' office. I signalled him to come out and spy on me for my last proof, with Erza.

"Hey Erza!" I walked to her nervously, but hid my emotions with a cheerful wave. Erza sped up to me, pushed me up the wall and held one of her swords at my neck. I stared at the guild master, giving him a chance to tell them what's going on.

"Everyone," Shouted Makarov as he gained attention from the whole guild. "Master!" Erza lowered the blade, and requipped back into her original Heart Kreuz armor. "She criticized us. She called us names. She doesn't deserve to be in the guild.

"She is leaving."

No one was shocked, and everyone had the reaction on their faces which looked like they would say "let her leave if she wants to leave." Makarov turned to Lucy. "You know the rules when you leave the guild?" I nodded. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear. It was soft enough that the dragon slayers in the guild didn't ar what I had said.

"When I come back, my name will be Cornelia Evander. Remember this."

He wiped the pink guild mark on my right hand off, and it seemed empty. I let out a tear, and went out to the train. As I walked out, I heard the guild mutter some offensive words to me, like 'crybaby,' 'weakling' and 'weirdo'.

 **In the woods**

I was walking in a forest I never heard of. I was shaking. I felt scared. I kept walking, as the sun started to set. Just as the sky turned to a peachy orange, I heard something in the distance. It was loud. It sounded odd, and I never heard anything like it once. It sounded like a big animal, more like a reptile… snoring?

I ran towards the south, where the sound grew louder. I peeked through the leaves, and squealed silently, since _it_ was still asleep. I backed up, and hit a tree, which scared me at first. Then, I got a branch from the tree, and gained enough courage to go up to the thing.

I walked up to the reptile. It had white scales with small dots of gold, long eyelashes. It's large mouth was open as it slept, revealing long fangs. It had large, strong wings, and light-blue eyes. I then knew what it was.

It was a dragon…

 **Lucy: Kawaii-chan, I'm scared…**

 **Kawaii: No need to worry, Lucy! There is something special coming up, specially for you!**

 **Lucy: Really? Thanks, Kawaii-chan!**

 **Kawaii: Hehe anytime! :D**

 **Natsu: Will the special thing involve me beating people up?**

 **Kawaii: In a few chapters,** _ **you**_ **will get beaten up, Natsu.**

 **Lucy: HAHAHA Natsu's weak!**

 **Natsu: SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YA!**

 **Kawaii: …**

 **Lucy: …**

 **Natsu: Heh, what I thought.**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Kawaii: AAAANYWAYSS…**

 **Lucy: Please keep reading, review, follow and favorite! :D**

 **Everyone: BAIIII!**


	3. Chapter 4: After those 2 years!

**Chapter 4: After those 2 years!**

 **GUYSSS! THERE HAS BEEN SOME TECHNICAL ISSUES SO PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM AND SKIP TO THE CHAPTER 3! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE 7TH THINGY, BUT TECHNICAL ISSUES.. YEAH. JUST PLEASE THAT NOW, AND RETURN BACK HERE FOR CHAPTER 4! Sorry for the inconvenience and too much caps. :P**

 **Disclaimer: Kawaii does not own FT, Kawaii is not Mashima, but Kawaii is a dreamer… w**

 **Previously…**

" _Well then, welcome to the guild!" I shook hands with Mira, who gave me that bright smile that I had missed over those past 3 years._

 **Now… Natsu's POV**

It was a month since 'Cornelia Evander' joined the guild. I couldn't believe she just ranked up to S-S Class without even going on a trial! She's stronger than Laxus! Anyways, I could smell a little touch of Lucy's scent, but since it was only so little that I'm assuming she is related to her. I still miss her, but I still remember what she did to us three years ago. Thinking about Lucy, I want to see what's up with her.

"Hey, Cornelia-sama, why do you smell a bit like Lucy?" I noticed her hesitate, as her smile faded away a bit.

"She was my long-lost twin, before she… d-disappeared."

"Disappeared?" I backed away slowly. "Did she… die?" She hesitated again.

"I'm not entirely sure."

Gajeel joined in. "So that's why you smell like bunny girl AND sound like her, right?"

"R-right.. t-twins..."

There was still something suspicious about her. whenever someone mentioned Lucy, she would stop and think for a short while. I knew instantly what was going on _**(A/N: Uh huh, he knew what was going on alright. Mind blown. NATSU actually THOUGHT FOR ONCE!)**_

 **Lucy's POV**

' _Okay, thanks to my mind-reading powers, only two people know who I really am so far. That is Natsu and Erza. But still… SINCE WHEN DID NATSU START TO THINK?!'_ I thought. Well, I'm gonna go on my first S-S Class quest. Before, I went on two S-class ones, but they were too easy. I wanted a challenge.

I walked up the stairs to get a job request, until I heard someone whisper my name.

"Psst… Lucy… it's me, Natsu."

I turned around. He was just outside an open window, looking at me.

"What do you want Pinky?"

"I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park now!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm about to take a job, so I'll be back in around a day." I took a paper which said:

 **SAVE SUN VILLAGE FROM 2 DEMONS**

 **Reward: 3,500,000 J**

 **There is a young, indigo, long haired girl, red eyes, with the element of Ex-Takeover. There is also a young man with short, red hair, a master of Dark Ecriture.**

 **This job should be taken by over 3 mages if rated S-Class.**

Natsu noticed the S-S stamp on the right side of the paper.

"You're not taking that, are you Luce?"

By the time I heard him call me that name, a dark aura was showing up around me. My eyes turned red. I saw him duck his head, saying, "I'm… gonna.. go.. now?"

I reached out the window, grabbed the back of his waistcoat, as he tried to run in the air away from me.

"Say that name again. Lucy. Heartfilia." I taunted with a fierce tone in my voice, causing Natsu to shake. Only Gajeel and Wendy could hear me, but Gajeel completely ignored me. I heard no response from him and realised that I wasted 15 seconds staring at that weirdo. I let him go, and he ran out the window. ' _Wow, I looked that fierce?'_ I thought. No wonder Dakota always smiled at me when I faced a monster in that old world! I chuckled.

"Did you have to do that, Cornelia-san?" Questioned Muffy with wide eyes.

"No, it just seemed fun. I always wanted to do that considering that there were barely humans back there!" I gave a toothy grin, showing that I was cheerful again.

 **Laxus' POV**

Did I just hear Natsu call Cornelia-chan "Luce?" No… I mean, she does have her face and all, but wasn't she her twin sister? She said so… The only different things are her magic, her hair, her _behaviour_ , and her "jobs to pay rent" thing. But this 'Cornelia,' she is ELEMENTAL, She is a Dragon Slayer, She barely goes on jobs, and she is just like Erza when it comes to personality! It's been 2 years, and she changed THAT much? No, she didn't change, she is Cornelia Evander. Hmm… or is she...

 **Lucy's POV**

I can sense it. another person is suspicious of me. Lightning was his element. It leaves me to Laxus and Orga Nanagear, the one from Sabertooth. Considering that Laxus is S-Class, he could have heard Natsu say my 'name.' Meh!

I shouted at him with my telepathy to make sure of it. "Laxus, if you dare tell _anyone_ about me to the guild, I will not hesitate to give up the ghost out of you." I told Laxus with the same fierce voice I had with Natsu. I read is mind when he thought of a response. ' _Tch… I wasn't gonna do that…'_

Muffy thought of a fast appearance of lightning behind Laxus, as it happened in real life. His reaction was PRICELESS! HAHAHAHA I laughed so hard with a cheery tone.

Laxus gave a ' _What was that for'_ Glare at me. I returned a ' _Wasn't me'_ smile, and looked at Muffy as she was grinning like a simpleton back at the lightning mage.

* * *

Seconds later, Master appeared on top of the bar that Mira was serving in, since he was still too short. He cleared his throat, and I was the first person to capture his attention.

 **Makarov's POV**

I cleared my throat, and Cornelia was the first to turn at me, seeing as she knows why I'm out here.

"Okay, so as you know, the Grand Magic Games are coming up-" I was cut off, when the guild started cheering. "Thank you, thank you… as I was saying, the events of games are going to be at Crocus, like 2 years ago. I saw Cornelia smile.

"So they rebuilt the town after the 'incident'?" Cornelia shouted from the second floor.

Gray shouted. "How do you know what happened?"

"The news spread like wildfire across Fiore. Everyone knows!"

I caught 'Cornelia' smiling at me. I smiled back. She _was_ still telling the truth.

"The participants are…"

 **Normal POV**

"Erza Scarlett," Makarov announced, as Erza lifted her head from her strawberry and lemon ice cream cake and grinned.

"Natsu Dragneel" Natsu heard his name from his super-secret hiding spot in the guild hall and smiled widely..

"Mirajane Strauss" Mirajane smiled as well, while she served a strawberry milkshake to Cornelia.

"Gray Fullbuster" Gray found Natsu from his hiding place and smirked at him. Natsu stuck his tongue out at him, signaling that he didn't care.

"And Cornelia Evander." She smiled a wide smile. ' _I missed those events after those years'_ she thought. Natsu shivered as he thought of being in the same team as the 'monster.'

"These five, Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, Gray and Cornelia, you five train especially hard for the upcoming Grand Magic Games. You will train together as a group. Mirajane, you can pick the location."

Natsu's eyes widened. "I-I don't wanna train with the newbie monster!"

Lucy sent a telepathic message to him. "Better get used to it! The games are in 3 months!" She said with her cheery voice, as if she was not affected by him calling her a 'monster'.

 **Natsu: Kawaii-chan, I don't wanna work with her!**

 **Kawaii: Yeah, but (Star Wars Reference) you are the chosen one.**

 **Happy: Yeah, Natsu! You are the chosen one!**

 **Cornelia: Heh… chosen one!**

 **Natsu: Ch-chosen one?!**

 **Everyone in Fairy Tail: Chosen one!**

 **Kawaii: Heh, let's not say that too much, they are still reading.**

 **Virgo: Chosen one!**

 **Kawaii: Now you're in too?!**

 **Virgo: Would** _ **you,**_ **Kawaii-chan like to punish me?**

 **Kawaii: Nah. Not now.**

 **Cornelia: (whispers) Force gate close.**

 **Virgo: Byeee! (poof)**

 **Natsu: Wait, where did she go?**

 **Happy: I dunno!**

 **Kawaii: Well, this ending chat was boring, I'm sorry.**

 **Muffy: Yayyy! Leave a rating, keep reading, follow, favorite, and have a nice life! Byeee!**

* * *

 **Kawaii: By the way… who do you want to pair up with 'Cornelia?' This will go on for 4 more episodes. Results will be on chapter 8.**

 **Natsu, Loke/Leo, Sting, Rogue, Gray, (Not fans of the next 4) Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus or Zeref. PM me what you think! I really don't know how to put in a "GaLu," "LaLu," "JeLu?" or "ZerLu?" I like Gale, Miraxus, Jerza and Zervis better. I just want you guys to be happy. If it turns out bad, not my fault.**


	4. Chapter 5: Training

**Chapter 5: Training**

 **Author's Note: Sorry I wasn't uploading for the past 4 days. I had an illnesh… :3 Pweas fogiv mee! (Cute accent)**

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Natsu - 0**

 **Loke/Leo - 0**

 **Sting - 0**

 **Rogue - 1**

 **Gray - 1**

 **Laxus - 2**

 **Now that I think of it, I don't think Zeref, Gajeel and Jellal would work out...**

 **This goes on until chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Kawaii does not own FT, Kawaii is not Mashima, but Kawaii is a dreamer… w**

 **Previously…**

" _These five, Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, Gray and Cornelia, you five train especially hard for the upcoming Grand Magic Games. You will train together as a group. Mirajane, you can pick the location."_

 **Now… Normal POV**

"So, everyone! Since I'm nice, I will hold a vote here and now! These are what you can pick from: The beach because of the water, the plains for some extra space, Mt. Hakobe to get used to the cold," Gray smirked. "Definitely this one is for me." Natsu rolled his eyes, as Mirajane smiled and continued. "Or just hiking for 2 months?

"Now, who would like to go to the beach?" No votes. "Okay, then the plains?" Cornelia and Erza raised their hands. "Mt Hakobe?" Gray raised his hand. "You are just doing this to make things easier for you and you only, right?" Cornelia chuckled. Gray pretend to ignore her. "Get on with the choices." "And last, hiking." Mira and Natsu both raised their hands. "That means you have to choose one of these two, Gray!" Gray stared at Mira. He looked at Cornelia.

 **Gray's POV**

I don't know what to pick! Hiking is way more effective for training, but Cornelia might be angry and beat me up!

All of a sudden, I heard Cornelia speak up, saying… "I change my mind."

Erza glared at her. I'm sure she really wanted to go to the plains for a picnic, but Cornelia is very strong, even stronger than Gildarts.

"Hiking is actually way more effective when it comes to training. It helps improve your leg muscle endurance, and there is always a new place to train! If that wasn't much, I can also add that we will be seeing new places on our little expedition."

Erza thought for a few seconds and smiled at her. "I agree."

Mira brightened up. "So hiking it is!" She cheered with her positive attitude. Well so much for giving hopes on Mount Hakobe. Life lesson learned.

* * *

The team of 5 made it to a forest east of Clover Town. Natsu was splashing water from a nearby lake at Gray as he froze the small lake, leaving Natsu's fingers still in the ice. Cornelia was reading a book called "How to Increase your Magic Power," written by Zekua Melon. Mira was trying to get into one of her Satan Soul forms at will. Erza was constantly requipping different types of armor fast.

15 minutes later, Erza was on her knees, gasping for breath after requipping into 75 different types of armor. Mira was sweating hard, as she didn't do any takeovers yet.

Cornelia was sitting, meditating, as a sphere of wind appeared around her, levitating with her hair waving in all different types of directions. Natsu and Gray were just standing there, staring at Cornelia as she added another element into the sphere, fire. Then more and more layers of elements appeared, as everyone was staring at her. There were elements like Air, Fire, Lightning, Water, Frost, Acid, Black, White, Shadow, Poison, Holy, Green, Plant, Paper, Sand, and Wool.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor anime style _**(A/N: Yup, even Erza.)**_ as pair of Aera wings opened up at the side of the whole sphere and started to bat, blowing lots of air around.

All of a sudden, the sphere of magical elements blew away and inside was a Cornelia, looking angry at her comrades. As they started to shiver.

Cornelia growled. "Why, for goodness sake, are you, all, staring, at, ME?!" A huge ice-make hammer on top of her head, tipping forward, about to smash on Natsu and Gray's heads. "I can even bet you didn't do any training. It's already sunset." She pointed to the orange and blue sky, getting darker ever so slowly.

She walked to her newly-made tent and got out a fishing rod.

"I'm getting fish for dinner. Natsu, prepare the fire."

"A-aye!"

"Ya know you guys shouldn't get on Cornelia-chan's nerves." Muffy warned. Happy didn't pay attention. He was thinking about what types of fish that Cornelia would fish out for him. Salmon, Mackerel, Codfish, Whatever…

 **During Lucy's fishing… Lucy's POV**

I was peacefully fishing, with a fish lure spell on my worm hanging on my fishing rod. I saw a little fishy swimming to the worm. I was about to catch my first fish tonight, until I heard some rummaging in the bushes behind me. I shook a bit, as the fish swam away. ' _Come on…'_ I thought. I turned around to see a guy my age hiding behind a tree.

"Who are you?" I shouted. My eyes widened. I knew who he is. I had a past with him before my memory got erased by Doranbolt. "Yutori?" Now it was his turn to back away. "Is it actually you, Lucy-neechan?" I nodded slowly, tears in my eyes. "It has been 17 years." I felt confused. "I thought it was 10 years." "9 years ago, I heard you were at Fairy Tail. When I heard the news about the Tenrou incident, I thought you were dead. But when I saw you in the X791 Grand Magic Games, I knew you were still alive." I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. "I almost forgot about you, Tori!" I cried.

 **Flashback Start, 8 year old Lucy's POV**

I walked around the Royal Dragon Dimension woods, and I got lost. It was a break time for training with Dakota. I eventually got lost. I was alone, and no one was there to help me. A big werewolf sprang from a bush, and nearly attacked him. I built the courage to attack it myself.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" I shouted, with my eyes closed. I didn't see that a guy two years younger than me walked in front of me. The wolf was defeated, but with the boy, he was severely injured.

"Oh no, I didn't see you there! Here, let me heal you!"

When he was all ok, we went into a short conversation. I learned that he used shadow, acid, poison and black magic. He explained that when he was three years old, he was frozen in time by a dark wizard by the name of Zeleo, who claimed to be Zeref's cousin, or the 'one with the shadows.' I then realised that he was one of the ten targets, as well as me. I heard about Zeleo. He roamed around trying to absorb dark magic, so he could overpower Zeref.

The ten targets of Zeleo are mages that hold their own island in the Royal Dragon Dimension. If one of the ten targets of Zeleo lost their power from Zeleo or they were killed, that would mean their island would fall, and they are now reborn as a powerless human, in a planet called Earth.

By that day, we decided to team together, so if one of us falls to Earth, the other falls as well.

A few months later, they lost each other when Lucy's memories were taken away and she had to return back to Earth Land.

 **Flashback End, Still Lucy's POV**

After a few minutes of hugging, I explained everything about the games, my real name, and my new exceed, Muffy who I sensed was hiding on top of a tree.

"I will be watching you in the games." He said. I nodded."But now, I have to go back to the Royal Dragon Dimension. In a few months, Luce-neechan!" He disappeared leaving a couple of golden glitter. I resumed back to fishing.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Two months later! They are returning to the guild.**

"Whoa, I sense a mage with large magic power coming our way! Whoa, I sense like four others!" Max shouted. "Get on guard, guys!"

Everyone ran to the doors, in their battle stances. When the doors opened, they gasped.

"AYYYYY!" The guys welcomed them back, while the girls welcomed them in a politer way. "Welcome back! How was it?" Wendy cheered, holding hands with Romeo.

"Guys! Romeo and Wendy's in looooovveee!" Happy chanted. The two blushed. Cornelia smiled. "Great to know!"

Mira squealed at the news. The new couple blushed tomato-red. They definetely knew what was coming up. "EEEEEE! DID YOU GUYS ACTUALLY?!" Romeo nodded, just slightly. Mira fainted by excitement. "No, don't make me do it…" Wendy sweat-dropped. She just came back from a job with which she had to heal a patient with a deadly disease. "Nah, Wendy. I'll do it," Lucy volunteered. "Thank you, Cornelia-san!"

"Welcome back, children!" Makarov appeared right in front of Gray which startled him a bit. "Oh, hi Gramps."

"By the way, the games start in 16 days. Let's start planning a strategy with Mavis. She knows what the events are." Natsu and Gray slowly tilted their heads. "I spied on the magic council." Mavis added. "They can't see me anyways. Warrod sensed me there, but I sneaked out, still having enough information for the events."

 **Kawaii: After hours and hours of strategizing and explaining, they are finally done. Now, they are on their way to Crocus! :)**

 **Natsu: Wait… are we gonna use the train?**

 **Kawaii: Yeah, you went there before with that way of transportation. Can't you do that again?**

 **Happy: It's obvious Natsu's gonna die!**

 **Natsu: I knoooowww. Just thinking about it makes me wanna…. *cheeks puff up***

 **Kawaii: Oh come on, Natsu! You beat Jellal! You beat Zero! You beat some of the demons from the book of Zeref, like Jackal! And when it comes to trains… you-**

 **Natsu: *cheeks puff up larger***

 **Kawaii: Exactly. That.**

 **Happy: Natsu is weird. He gets sick almost every day.**

 **Kawaii: Yeah.** **Any** _ **whale**_ …

 **Please keep reading, and show support by reviewing, following and favoriting! Byeeeeeeeee!**

 **...**

…

…

…

…

…

 **Natsu, would you quit thinking about trains already?! It's been an hour since the chapter ended!**


	5. Chapter 6: You again!

**Chapter 6: You again!**

 **Author's Note: I planned this story in advance. Some stuff may seem odd, or you might not understand that, it's for a reason. The explanation for other stuff might be answered in future chapters. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Kawaii does not own FT, Kawaii is not Mashima, but Kawaii is a dreamer… w**

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Natsu - 0**

 **Loke/Leo - 0**

 **Sting - 0**

 **Rogue - 1**

 **Gray - 1**

 **Laxus - 2**

 **COME ONNNNNN JUST VOTEEEE!**

 **Ya know what? I'm setting up a poll for my account. There.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

" _By the way, the games start in 16 days. Let's start planning a strategy with Mavis. She knows what the events are."_

 **Now… Normal POV**

The train stopped, and they were now at Crocus. Natsu tilted his head back up. everyone in his group was staring at him awkwardly, but he still smirked.

"YAAAASSSS THE TRAIN STOPPED! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" He shouted as he ran out of the train. Mira, Erza, Cornelia and Gray stared at him.

"He does realize that he left his bag, right?" Cornelia brought up. "That's Natsu for ya! Being as clueless as he normally is!" Happy said cheerfully. Then, they started to get their bags and walk off the train, until Natsu charged in.

"Heh, I forgot my bag!" He charged in, grabbed his bag, and out, and ran off.

"Where is he going?" Cornelia asked. "Probably somewhere to pick a fight with the twin dragons of Sabertooth. He really likes fighting them for some reason." Erza replied. "I'll go after him. Requip! Flight armor!" Erza wore her cheetah-printed armor to increase her speed. She ran up to Natsu, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to the group.

"Let's go to the hotel. It's already 9pm anyways. I brought some games we can play!"

 **The next day… the Grand Magic Games start in 1 hour.**

 **Cornelia's POV**

I was walking with my team to the arena. I noticed that people were staring and whispering to their friends about me. I overheard someone whispering with my new senses.

"Look at Fairy Tail. For the past 2 years, it has always been Mira, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy. Now, she has been replaced by someone else?"

I growled a bit. It's like they never wanted a new guy to come, and now they probably won't cheer us on or something. Not to brag, but I have been trained to be elemental. I am even as threatening to be the number one ranked target in Zeleo's list! In case you didn't know, Natsu was second, and following was a guy named Rokus Lockser. Judging by the name, I think he is one of Juvia's relatives. Fourth is my friend, Yutori, and fifth ranked is first master Mavis. Dakota didn't remind me of the other five, but I'm pretty sure it isn't necessary.

"I know! How could Fairy Tail replace her! She's so cute! Everyone loved Wendy! That adorable little healer! Then again, she is being replaced by that hazel-haired weirdo."

Just as I had enough, there was another guy joining the chat."Rumor has it that she has been in the guild three years ago. Why doesn't anyone know who she is?" I growled slightly louder. Only my team could hear it though. "It's probably that chic Lucy Heartfilia, the one from two years ago."

My eyes turned red. I was angry at them, as they suspected it was actually me. More people in the crowd think that I am Lucy Heartfilia now, and I just wanna slap them aIl in the face. Then, I felt a friendly pat on my back. It was Erza. She whispered soft enough so that I could hear, "It's ok. They don't know who you truly are yet. You can let it out whenever you want to." I nodded, as my eyes turned back to normal. I sighed. "Thanks Erza. I really m- oh no…"

I stopped the group to see the twin dragons from Sabertooth. I sensed their power. They are stronger than before. Way stronger.

Natsu stepped forward. "What are you doing here, blocking our way like that!" The blonde… what's his name… Sting! Sting just stood there. He smirked at Natsu and turned to look at me. He was pretty creepy. He murmured something to the shadow guy… Rogue, and it seemed like he was trying to make me hear it.

"Fairy Tail. The third place guild. What a joke." I growled slightly. Rogue stared at me, as I sent him a what-are-you-staring-at glare. His eyes widened, and he tugged a bit on Sting's arm. I'm pretty sure that now he knows who I am, judging by the scared, priceless look in his face. "Sting, let's go." He grabbed his hand and ran away. I smirked because I had the best plan… How about I read their minds? Heheheh...

 **With the Sabertooth guys…**

"Sting, you know the new girl in their group?" Rogue pondered. "Ya mean the hazel-haired bimbo?" Rogue nodded. "You may not believe me if I tell you." Sting rolled his eyes, like it wouldn't be necessary. "Yeah, whatever. Just say it." "I have a feeling she is the girl from two years ago."

Sting chuckled. "Yeah has her face, her eyes, her voice… But she is _not_ Lucy Heartfilia. If that were her, she would talk way too much. Get your brain checked, Rogue." "I knew you wouldn't believe me. If you say it's not her, just check again during the games."

Phew. Somehow Sting saved me.

"I still wanna fight her to see what magic she uses. If it's celestial, then I'll believe you."

Nevermind.

 **Kawaii: So that is it! I am very sorry if this was a short chapter. It would feel awkward if I started the games at the end of a chapter like this.**

 **Happy: Just as awkward as Natsu being around Cornelia...**

 **Natsu: Just be quiet Happy or I'll burn your face up! I am stronger than she is! Just you watch!**

 **Cornelia: *punches Natsu's stomach* HAHAHA YOU! STRONGER! ME!**

 **OH MY GOODNESS WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS NATSU!**

 **Natsu: *35% alive right now…***

 **Happy: You are just like Natsu over here, from 4 years ago, Cornelia-san.**

 **Cornelia: *stops beating up Natsu and turns toward Happy slowly and creepily* Say that again and you are dead.**

 **Happy: A-Aye!**

 **Kawaii: *eye twitching* You guys are crazy.**

 **Cornelia: I am crazy? Hah! I am the powerful one here!**

 **Kawaii: I can do magic too in this story!**

 **Cornelia: Yeah… sure you can.**

 **Kawaii: ELEMENTAL DRAGON GOD DEVIL PHOENIX DEMON SPIRIT PHANTOM ROAR!**

 **(123456789 trees broken down)**

 **Cornelia: *Slowly claps* And I thought there was only dragon, devil and god slayers…**

 **Kawaii: If I were a wizard in FT, I would be an…**

 **Elemental Dragon God Devil Phoenix Demon Spirit Phantom Slayer! :)**

 ***whispers* By the way, there is no such thing as a phantom slayer, it's just something I made up for the story.**

 **Cornelia: Okayyy… So I'll just do the outro.**

 **Please keep reading, show support by following and favoriting! Bye! THE VOTES ARE STILL UP!**


	6. Chapter 7: Eagle Wing and Serpent Venom

**Chapter 7: Eagle Wing and Serpent Venom**

 **I'M SORRY EVERYONE! GOMENASAI MINNA! I am having major's writer's block, and I barely have the time to post or write! THIS IS THE LAST PRE-MADE CHAPTER! Please show more support! I BET YOU DIDN'T NOTICE HOW I ALWAYS ADDED THREE EXCLAMATION MARKS AFTER EVERY SENTENCE! Ya… you probably have noticed** **.** **Oh, wait… I ruined the trend. Oops.**

 **Disclaimer: Kawaii does not own FT, Kawaii is not Mashima, but Kawaii is a dreamer… w**

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Natsu - 0**

 **Loke/Leo - 0**

 **Sting - 1**

 **Rogue - 1**

 **Gray - 1**

 **Laxus - 3**

 **GUYS KEEP VOTING! FOR NOW ON, I WILL RESTART AND ONLY COUNT THE VOTES SUBMITTED IN THE POLL. THIS TABLE WILL WIPE OUT LEO, BUT SINCE NATSU IS ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS, I WILL LET HIM LIVE. (Poor Leo.)**

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _Sting, you know the new girl in their group?" Rogue asked. "Ya mean the hazel-haired bimbo?" Rogue nodded. "I have a feeling she is the girl from two years ago." Sting chuckled. "Yeah has her face, her eyes, her voice… But she is not Lucy Heartfilia. Get your brain checked, Rogue." "Tch. If you say it's not her, just check again during the games."_

 **Now… Normal POV**

The preliminary rounds were starting. In 8th, there was Quatro Cerberus. 7th was Mermaid Heel. 6th place was taken by Lamia Scale. 5th was Blue Pegasus. 4th place was a new guild from last year, Eagle Wing. 3rd place was Sabertooth. 2nd place is now being used by a new guild formed in November X792, Serpent Lore. Without Cornelia in the past years, Fairy Tail was ranked 3rd all the time. But in the preliminaries, thanks to Lucy -or should I say Cornelia- Fairy Tail is now ranked First place again!

The games were about to start. Balloons were flying in the air, the crowds were cheering, and cheerleaders were performing their routines in front of a big fire.

"Welcome to the X793 GRAND MAGIC GAMES! We are back at Crocus, with a new guest speaker… Wendy Marvell! So tell me, why are you not participating this year, pumpkin?" Chapati announced.

"Well, there is a new person in the guild, and she is incredibly strong! I would say she is the best in the guild!" Wendy cheerfully replied. "Her name is Cornelia Evander. She is a dragon slayer, like me!" The crowd gasped, but Fairy Tail just nodded their heads vigorously.

"Dragon slayer? There is no more dragon lacrima being sold anymore, and there is no dragons around to be training with! How on earth could have possib- oh, oh… no."

"What's wrong, Chapati-san?"

"N-nothing! Ask the magic council! Or maybe not, she might get disqualified. ANYWHALE… GIVE IT UP FOR THE 8 TEAMS PARTICIPATING!"

The crowd went wild. They were excited to see the new Dragon Slayer that the two announcers were talking about.

"First up, we have the fierce army of energetic mages… Quatro Cerberus!"

The team walked into the arena, carrying a big flag with the Quatro Cerberus guild mark on it. Red lasers were hitting the ground, and huge pyrotechnic lighting was appearing behind them.

"We were announced first because we are…" "WILD!" The crowd cheered loudly. "The team of 5 consists of Bacchus, Warcry, Yeager, Rocker and a new guy, Crasher!"

"Next up, the seventh place team in the preliminaries, we have the all-girls guild, Mermaid Heel!" Pink and light-blue smoke was clearing up, revealing the 5 ladies walking to the arena. "We're gonna win this for sure!" Beth shouted.

"This lovely team has mages like Arania, Risley, Millianna, Kagura and Beth!" The girls were waving to the crowd, some were even winking to the commentators.

"Now, the guild that reached sixth place, we have the team with the wizard saint Jura! Lamia Scale! This team has 5 participants, also known as Lyon, Wizard Saint Jura, Yuka, Sherria, and her cousin, Sherry!" The two pinkies walked into the arena, with smiles on their faces as they chanted lots of things about love.

"Hi Sherria! I'm commentating! Up here!" Wendy waved at her friend, as she turned to look up, waved back and giggled. "Seems like Wendy-chan found her friend! How adorable!" The crowd looked at Wendy and said "Awwwww!" Then Wendy blushed slightly. ' _What did I do? Nevermind. I got the crowd hyped up!'_ she thought. "Yay! The crowd will _love_ this year's GMG, Wendy!" Sherria shouted. Wendy smiled back.

"The team that took fifth place was Blue Pegasus! This team has the trimens, Eve, Ren and Hibiki! There is also the parfum-crazy Ichiya, with one of the Miss Fiores, Jenny!" "Mennn…" Ichiya murmured.

"Then, we have the fourth place team is the guild that was formed just last year! Eagle Wing!" Lightning fell from the sky, the crowd was cheering very loud, as eagles were flying up, and the mages walked out to the middle of the arena.

"This team has very powerful participants, like these five! Shuri, Aurelia, Hakuri, Flora and August!" _**(A/N: I am very sorry. I am such a novice at making up Japanese character names!)**_

Shuri Lightbell had straight, long dark purple hair, yellow eyes and a violet and white short-skirt dress. Aurelia Fury had medium length blonde hair with orange highlights. She had a black dress with a red, orange and yellow, fiery-shaped skirt. Her eyes were blue. Hakuri Kibota wore a black and blue vertical-striped armor. His hair was messy, dark blue, and his eyes were brown. Flora Sphelia had long, blonde hair and lime-green eyes. She wore a dress of leaves and flowers. She wore a flower crown on her head. August Saisha had a brown, bob cut for her hair and lavender eyes. She wore a white and gold dress, just the color of Dakota's scales.

"Any clue who they are?" Cornelia whispered to Erza. "They joined the games last year. They have two slayers in their most powerful team. "Nice. Finally a challenge."

"In third place, we have a very powerful guild that everyone knows and loves! SABERTOOTH!" Super-awesome-amazing effects were showing up while the 5 walked out. Such amazing-ness that I am too lazy to describe. The crowd was cheering loudly at the sight of them walking coolly to the middle.

"Hey, Rogue. Where are the fairies? Don't tell me they are second or first now." Sting asked. Rogue shrugged. "Probably the new girl."

This rampaging power-house team consists of the Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue! Apparently Sting passed the Mastering business to Minerva, and that explains why she is not here!" The crowd Awwed, since they assumed the games wouldn't be so interesting. "There is also the other three members, Orga, Rufus and Yukino, just like the past two years!"

"The guild that was awarded second place, a new guild formed last November, the guild of snakes… Serpent Venom!" Purple, red and green fireworks appeared behind the guild. "Second place in the preliminaries. Not bad for our first." Said a silky-smooth voice, with which belonged to a mage named Rokus.

"The team consists of these five power-players, Rory, Brillianne, Cora, Melody, and Rokus!"

Rory Cato wore a green and red waistcoat and a blue scarf. He had black, long hair and dark-blue eyes. Brillianne Kamishi had a red and white kimono. Her hair was copper, and she had bright-orange eyes. Cora Yuen had caramel-colored hair tied up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were blue. She wore a turquoise shirt, and a short, blue sweater. Her leggings were lime, blue and white. Melody Cameron had long, braided lavender hair, and dark-blue eyes. She wore a dark-blue and white striped bikini top and a dark-purple skirt. She had black glasses. Rokus Lockser had short, dark-blue hair, black eyes, a black cloak, a dark blue top and white pants.

Juvia's eyes widened. "R-Rokus?" She had found her long lost brother! YAYYYY! "Juvia. It's been 13 years." He replied, from his telekinesis power.

"But… W-Why are you here? A-As my e-enemy, Rokus-niichan?" Everyone around her dropped their jaws, anime-style. "Rokus is your brother?!" They all shouted.

Juvia nodded. "He ran away from home when I was 4 and he was 6. I hated him, until I realized that I needed his help every day in my life. Now that I *sniff* found him, we have to battle as *sniff* rivals…" Juvia began to tear up. "No no.. don't cry, my child." Makarov tried to comfort her.

"And in first place. The one with the new dragon slayer everyone is talking about… The one and only… FAIRY TAIL!"

The crowd cheered very loud. The best of effects and lighting came up. Natsu was pumping a fist in the air, Mirajane was waving to the commentators. Gray stared forward, smirking at the other seven teams. Erza and Cornelia was just looking down, thinking what might happen in the future.

"This team contains very powerful mages such as the Titania Erza, Gray, Natsu the Salamander, Miss Fiore Mirajane, and the new wizard in the guild, Cornelia!" The twin dragons of Sabertooth just stared at her. Everyone's jaws dropped at how much power she held _**(A/N: Yep, they could sense it in the stands. So powerful. I know.)**_. Some people, competing or spectating, even found out who she actually was. There was a certain familiar figure in the stands, cheering especially for Cornelia. ' _Yutori is here, I can sense him.'_

Lucy smiled, still looking at the ground. Erza noticed her, and questioned her sudden confidence. "Anything that helped you get confident, L-Cornelia-san?" "Nah. Just an old friend in the stands cheering me on." She responded. Yutori heard her and cheered louder with a slight blush on his face. Cornelia continued. "Come on Erza. You should have a friend in the stands to encourage you as well, right?" Erza turned to look back at Cornelia. Said mage tilted her head with a light-hearted smile.

"Now, these eight teams, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Eagle Wing, Sabertooth, Serpent Venom and Fairy Tail, will now have five minutes of chatting, and the real games will start in one hour! Chat time!"

* * *

 **Kawaii: There you go. Paying off for the short chapter last time. Now, you get a short ending chat! MUAHAHA!**

 **Happy: Aww. Can't we have a long one like this chapter itself?**

 **Kawaii: Well I'm sorry, I'm too lazy. I spent like two full hours on this.**

 **Erza: I understand. You have your rest now, Kawaii-chan.**

 **Kawaii: Yes, thank you Erza. Wendy, you do the outro please! Thanks bye! zzzZZ**

 **Wendy: O-Okay… Please continue reading, and show support by following and favoriting! The votes are still up! Results are actually gonna be moved to some future chapter, Kawaii hasn't decided yet. Anyways... bye!**


	7. Chapter 3: Grow, Lucy!

**Chapter 3: Grow, Lucy!**

 **I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I HAD SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES WITH STUFF SO THIS IS CHAPTER 3! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!**

 **Disclaimer: Kawaii does not own FT, Kawaii is not Mashima, but Kawaii is a dreamer… w**

 **Previously…**

I walked up to the reptile. It had white scales with small dots of gold, long eyelashes. It's large mouth was open as it slept, revealing long fangs. It had large, strong wings, and light-blue eyes. I then knew what it was.

It was a dragon…

 **Now… Lucy's POV**

I poked it with the branch. the dragon was tough. I felt the tip of the stick. Before, it was cold. Now, the tip that touched the white and gold dragon became warm, and it spread across the stick. "It's powerful," I thought. "But it's also warm!"

I poked the dragon. I sensed lots of magic power roaming through the dragon's body. Then, it woke up.

 **The Dragon's POV**

I woke up, the air smelling less fresh than yesterday. Wait! I recognize that smell. I turn around, and guess who I see…

"LUCY! It's been 13 years!" I call out to her. But all I get as response is her backing up to a tree. "Do you not recognize me?" I ask. She shakes her head. Oh, now I remember. It was that "Mest" guy from Fairy Tail. How dare he wipe her memories away, just because Weisslogia and Skiadrum's foster sons slayed them and caused a lot of destruction in Fiore…

I sighed and explained everything. "My name is Dakota. Dakota, the Elemental Dragon, or the Queen of the Dragons. Before my 15 year sleep, Acnologia beat me up saying he was the only one to reign the dragons. Luckily, I was still alive, but knocked into a long sleep. About your memory, the council told the guild to wipe your memories of me, claiming that there should not be now more than 7 Dragon Slayers. I woke up, because of our bond when you were still young, and how powerful you have grown."

"Why do I still have celestial magic though?"

"Because you mastered that one first."

"And why is my finger all that strong?"

"I believe you tried 'Hell's Flick' on someone. Now, onto the training. I will teach you how to cast all of the basic magic, like levitation, teleportation, invisibility, telepathy and telekinesis. Now let's start." Lucy nodded, and gave me a heart-warming smile that I missed for a long time.

"We will have to train in the Royal Dragon dimension, since training here in this small forest would cause a lot of destruction to even a far place like Crocus!"

"Dakota-sama," Lucy questioned. "Is there is a time difference between here and the Royal Dragon Dimension? Like, here and the Celestial Spirit World, one day there is like three months here."

Dakota nodded. "The time there is slower, which gives us another advantage. You still grow, but very, very slowly. 1 day here is same as 6 months there."

"Wait, Lucy, how are you here?" She changed the subject so suddenly.

"Uhm… my friend lied to the guild I joined, and everyone believes her. I left to become stronger."

Dakota thought for a few seconds. She was wondering why someone would do this to a sweet girl like Lucy. After all, they were a guild.

"Hmm… *loud gasp*"

"What is it?"

"Your friend was probably under a spell, and it spread when she told the lies. If you ask me, it's a dark wizard's doings."

"Probably… Or our rival guild Sabertooth."

 **6 months later (As in Earth Land years), still in Dakota's POV…**

She was immeasurably strong, she perfected the roar and the wing attack in her first two weeks! As she grew up, the turned 18. By that time, she already mastered Urano Metria, Levitation, Invisibility, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and elements such as Ice, Fire, Water, Lightning, Solid Script, Sky, and Poison. Lucy was a lucky and amazing girl to work with. She even found her own exceed! It was mostly purple. Her ears, cheeks and eyes were lavender, and the tip of her tail and her stomach was white. Lucy named her Muffy, a cute name if I do say so myself! She was no ordinary exceed. She was soon-to-be the princess of Extalia. her wings were light-lime, even if it was not full speed. She could mutter anything intentionally, and it could happen,

She turned 19, and had already mastered Light, Shadow, White, Black, Maker, Lightning, Requip, Maker, Gravity, and Dakota even gave her a new whip, Bow, Magical Arrows that always fill up an arrow bag, no matter how many arrows you draw out of it, A sword, armor, and Aera magic, the flying magic that the exceeds use. she can finally summon all of her keys at once, and her limit is 15 spirits. She was a fast learner. Over the years, Lucy developped a dragon-like behaviour! That made me more excited!

 **Normal POV**

It was the day that Lucy returned. 2 years later. She was now 19 years old. Dakota had to leave her, but Lucy could find her as long as a small, white lacrima appears inside her bag of celestial spirit keys. It was there once in a while, but most of the time, it wasn't. That would mean she was busy. To summon her, she just needs to rub the pearl-shaped lacrima 3 times with her thumb and index finger.

When Dakota left, she gave Lucy a hair tie. It was decorated with a white and gold scale pattern around it. She decided to use it to wear a side ponytail, to her right. She dyed her hair light-hazelnut brown, and used it as a disguise for Fairy Tail. The hazelnut-colored hair faded white towards the middle of her shoulders, and the length of it was an 4 inches below the top of her shoulders long. She wore red and white tights and a gold skirt, a light-blue tank top under a silver sweater with a purple Heart Kreuz design on her chest, like Erza's.

Lucy let out a tear, and waved goodbye as Dakota vanished to the Royal Dragon Dimension. Lucy sighed.

"Well, off to your old guild, Fairy Tail! Right… Cornelia Evander?" Muffy asked, cheerfully. Lucy smiled. "Yup! Time to pay them a visit!"

"And time to meet your used-to-be friends!"

"Not used-to-be though. More like… wannabe!" Muffy laughed at her joke. "You don't mean it though, right?" "Of course not! They are my friends! Let's just get a black cloak to cover my identity in case one of them recognises me at first sight.

 **At Fairy Tail...**

Everyone was being crazy as they usually are. Cana drinking barrels of alcohol, Gray and Natsu getting into fights while Erza tries to calm them down, Nab as usual, having a hard time picking jobs, Elfman lecturing Macao and Wakaba about being "men" and getting girls.

The doors busted open, and 'Cornelia' and Muffy walked in. The guild became silent.

Natsu shouted from the crowd, ruining the silence, "Who are you?"

She chuckled, but didn't answer Natsu's question, but instead asked him a different question back.

"Where is your master, Pinky?"

Everyone in the guild gasped. Natsu went training for 4 months and became slightly stronger than even Gray and Erza. No one wanted to pick a fight with him or would call him any name. "The news about Natsu's sudden strength went around Fiore fast, how could you not have heard of it?" Questioned Happy.

"Where is your master?" She repeated, with a fiercer tone in her voice. "D-down there, through that door." Replied Levy.

"Thank you. I will be joining the guild."

Cornelia knocked on the door. Makarov, it's me, Cornelia Evander."

Makarov heard this through his door, and he brightened up. He kicked open the door. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Cornelia! Heh, it's nice to see you again! heh.

" The whole guild stared with confusion. "You know this lady, master?" Asked Evergreen. He nodded. It's been 3 years since we met! Heh, no lies there! He stared at 'Cornelia', as she smiled back.

"You have changed -Cornelia!"

"You too, Makarov!" She showed him her cheery smile that the master missed a lot.

"Follow me to my office as I place the Fairy Tail insignia anywhere you like, heh!" They walked to the room and shut the door.

"Is master drunk?" Gray looked at his 'imaginary thinking bubble.' "he said 'heh' a lot of times."

"True," Agreed the Titania. "I'm suspicious of the newcomer." Natsu spiced up the conversation by adding what he thinks about 'Cornelia.' "I sensed very cool power from her! I wonder what magic she uses! I wonder if she's a slayer! I wonder if she's a drag- no, GOD slayer! No, DEMON SLAYER! Yeah! I never slayed a Demon Slayer! Talking about Demon Slayers… AYYY FROSTBITE! FIGHT ME!"

"That's enough, Cornelia is coming!" Erza stopped them right in time as the door opened. 'Cornelia' Had a gold Fairy Tail mark on her left shoulder, which was barely noticed by the guild, since the rest of her uniform was covered by her cloak.

"Talking about fights, I wanna fight the newbie instead!" Natsu taunted at 'Cornelia.' She walked forward and faced Natsu. "Fire Dragon Iron Fi-" Cornelia just shoved her fist at his face and he was knocked out already. The guild gasped louder.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!" Erza shouted as her normal armor changed, and a lot of swords were pointed at her. Lucy just grinned at Erza, knowing that the basic attack was too easy to dodge.

Erza charged at her. "Where did she go?" All everyone could hear was slow footprints walking around the crowd. Erza heard a step behind her, but as she turned around, Cornelia kicked her in the stomach, making her get knocked out as well.

Moments later, after Gajeel, Gray and Cana were feeling woozy, Wendy was about to charge in with her Sky Dragon Roar. Cornelia stood there, not moving a bit. The loud noises of the wind woke Erza up, and she saw clearly what had happened. Wendy's wind did not make Cornelia move anywhere, but her hood dropped down. Erza's eyes widened. "Lucy?" she muttered. Lucy then heard Erza say her name, and she smiled at her.

"Yes." She replied, soft enough so that Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu couldn't hear if they tried. "Keep it a secret." Erza nodded.

"I don't want to fight any of you anymore."

 **(Lucy/Cornelia's POV)**

 **I got bored. "Your guild is strong, and they deserve to know...**

...who I am."

"L-Cornelia-san! You shouldn't!" Exclaimed Muffy. I didn't care. They were actually very weak. I did not want to offend them, or they would just glare at me when the hood comes off.

I healed Natsu, Erza who was awake but still lying on the floor, Gray, Gajeel and Cana. They opened their eyes, and the other guild members explained what's going on.

"Ooh, I wanna know, so just spill it out already!" Natsu said.

I took off my black cloak. I was shaking because I thought that everyone would know who I am at first sight like Erza had. The guild was speechless. No one knew who I was.

"My name is Cornelia Evander! Nice to meet you all! I am the Elemental Dragon Slay-" I was cut off by that pinkie fire head. "Wha-wha-wait.. Elemental? Dragon?"

"Mhm!" I replied, cheerfully. "And how are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" Oh yeah. About my split personality.. heh.

"I don't like being rude to all of you, but it makes me feel like a person with a high rank! You should try it someday, but not to me. You know... that kind of stuff might happen."

"Well then, welcome to the guild!" I shook hands with Mira, who gave me that bright smile that I had missed over those past 3 years.

 **Laxus: That newbie seems suspicious.**

 **Natsu: Yeah… She sounds, smells, and slightly looks like Lucy, don't ya think?**

 **Cornelia: I can hear you.**

 **Natsu: Do you know a girl named Lucy, Cornelia?**

 **Cornelia: Y-Yeah. S-She's my twin sister! That's all!**

 **Kawaii: You have to spill it out some time.**

 **Mirajane: Spill out what?**

 **Laxus:** ' _ **Hmm…**_ '

 **Cornelia: I can still hear you.**

 **Natsu: She's just like that Poison guy, Koppera!**

 **Cobra: I'm Cobra, ya short-term memory dumbo.**

 **Kawaii: Authors Note! When the girl turns 18, 19, blah blah blah, I mean Earth Land Years. OTHERWISE, she would be very, very old.**

 **Natsu: Who, what girl?**

 **Cornelia: It's none of your business.**

 **Kawaii: ANYWEE… MAKE SURE YOU-**

 **Pantherlily: Yeah yeah… review, favorite and follow. We know.**

 **Kawaii: I was gonna say that… Meh! Byeee!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bonder (Part 1)

**Chapter 8: Bonder**

 **Disclaimer: Kawaii does not own FT, Kawaii is not Mashima, but Kawaii can dream… w**

* * *

 **Vote Results (Yes, I restarted the votes, and they all** _ **only**_ **count if you voted on the poll):**

 **Natsu -**

 **Sting -**

 **Rogue -**

 **Gray -**

 **Laxus -**

* * *

 **Previously…**

" _Now, these eight teams, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Eagle Wing, Sabertooth, Serpent Venom and Fairy Tail, will now have five minutes of chatting, and the real games will start in one hour! Chat time!"_

 **Now… Cornelia's POV**

I kept looking at the ground, as Natsu and Gray were pumping their fists as if they already won the games. Mirajane just walked properly to the middle of the arena with her hands together, as her fans whistled and cheered for her. Erza looked at the crowd as lots of banners were decorated with her name, or her famous 'Titania' nickname. The crowd was loud, I'll give them that. I saw some of the- or no, all of the other 35 competitors stare at me. I think they sensed my power… because even the famous wizard saint Jura was staring at me. I wonder what he's thinking. Let's visit what's in his mind, shall we? hehe.

' _The power that everyone is sensing from her is immeasurably strong! Even me, as a wizard saint would not want to face that new girl. Wait… Her eyes, her face, could she be that Lucy Heartfilia from two years ago?'_

Sheesh. I should have saw this coming. Yeesh, wizard saints are smart. Let's sneak into the minds of my rivals… hehe. Let's start with that one who tortured me in the naval battle. Minerva… or should I say, Neo Minerva? Heh, and I am the Neo Lucy.

' _Why do I sense incredible magic power? Why is it from those fairies? I didn't sense this for the past two years. Could it be that new guy? For some reason she looks familiar to me. It's like I beat her up once. WAIT! The clueless fairies bumped down to third two years ago. It was also the same year that the other girl Lucy Heartfilia had left to train! I'm guessing she is Lucy Heartfilia, the runaway fairy from two years ago has returned, huh?_ _I'll beat her to shreds when we get a battle with each other._ _No, she's too strong. Wait… I'm giving her too much credit! Grr. Focus, Minerva. You got this, you can beat her.'_

Okay, those thoughts were CLUELESS. I love how Minerva's brain is all bunched up together with thoughts of fright and nerve. I gave a small chuckle, and smiled a bit. She thinks she can beat me? She lost to Erza, she can also lose to me too. I have to just keep in mind that she is not like she used to be before. She is reborn as a demon now. Oh wait… now my thoughts are bunched up as well. Tch.

Just as I wanted to talk to Mira about the games, a girl from i think Serpent Venom came up to me. She was as powerful as that guy from Sabertooth, Sting, and she looked pretty nice. But then again, she is my rival for the games.

"Ohayou! I'm Melody Cameron! How about you?" I smiled at her a bit and responded. "I'm Cornelia. Cornelia Evander. Nice to meet you!" I shook hands with her. "So what magic do you use?" "I use Dragon Slayer magic, but my element is a small secret just for now." Little did I know, some other mages were looking at me and Melody, especially our guild and hers. The glare that some Serpent Venom mages had showed a "Don't mess with our Melody" look, but unfortunately my team did the exact same with me. I just wanna have some social time with new friends, for goodness sake, Fairy Tail! "Wow, Dragon Slayer? Cool! I'm a little different than that. I use Phoenix Slayer magic!" "Nice! A magic that slays Phoenixes! I'm looking forward to seeing what it can do!" Melody brightened up. "Thanks!" "Well, the time is almost up for the conversation time. Good luck with the games!"

When Natsu heard Cornelia wish them good luck, he raged a bit. "You just had to wish them luck, didn't you?" Cornelia turned to Natsu. "Ahem Natsu. Sportsmanship! You have to be on your best behaviour, or the crowd might not cheer for us." Natsu frowned a bit. "True, true."

"Oookaayyyy… time's up! The games will start soon, so you can walk back into your little home bases to get ready for the first game. Start strategizing! Do some last-minute workouts! Do whatever you like for now! The games will start when you hear a horn!

All the teams walked out of the arena. The Serpent Venom team were murmuring stuff about getting along with mages from other guilds.

 **TIME SKIP… NORMAL POV**

"It's now the time you have all been waiting for! The first game of the X793 Grand Magic Games!" The crowd cheered very loudly, since they are very excited and hyped up for the games. A large stone tablet rose from the ground of the Domus Flau battlefield and showed a type of graph which explains the rules for the Grand Magic Games. "But before that, let's explain the rules! In the 8 player games, there are specific points given to the different ranks. 1st place gets 10 points, 2nd gets 8, 3rd will get 6, 4th gets 5 points, 5th would get 4, 6th lands with 2, 7th with 1, and finally 8th with 0. For the one-on-one battles, the winner gets 10 points, the loser gets 0, and for ties, there will be 5p rewarded for both teams!" This is what it looked like:

 **GRAND MAGIC GAMES X793**

 **8-PLAYER BATTLES:**

 **1st = 10pts**

 **2nd = 8pts**

 **3rd = 6pts**

 **4th = 5pts**

 **5th = 4pts**

 **6th = 2pts**

 **7th = 1pt**

 **8th = 0pts**

 **2-PLAYER BATTLES:**

 **Winner = 10pts**

 **Loser = 0pts**

 **Tie = 5pts / 5pts**

Fairy Tail nodded, Serpent Venom stared at the board, and Eagle Wing started to plan out who goes first.

"So the first game for today will be called "Bonder!" Now pick any person from your guild to join in with the fun!"

Team Fairy Tail formed a small huddle. "It's just like what Mavis said. I will go into the battle. The title is another symbol of my magic." Everyone nodded. "Take the spotlight, and don't fail us. For the past two years, we were _dominated_ by Sabertooth, and we can't let that happen again." Erza encouraged. Cornelia nodded, and stepped out, saying "I am going to play. I feel confident that I'll win!" Everyone in the crowd that cheered for Fairy Tail were either whispering to each other about what they they think Cornelia's magic is, or cheering to _see_ what magic she uses.

"Playing for the game Bonder, from Fairy Tail, we have the new Cornelia Evander!"

"Well, if Cornelia is joining, then I'll join! Whee! Let's do this," Sang Melody, still curious to know what type of mage she is.

"And for the new _guild_ itself, we have Melody Cameron!"

"Bonder, huh? I think it's some sort of game with friendship involved, like celestial spirits, don't you think? Yukino should go." Yukino smiled. "Thanks, Rufus. I won't let you guys down."

"From the ever so strong Sabertooth guild, we have Yukino Aguria!"

"Ya know, bonder sounds like a nice game, and maybe, hehe, Kagura can find a little sister down there!" Millianna giggled. There was a small silence between the group, until Kagura ruined it. "That was actually a pretty good idea… Thank you!" Millianna jumped up, her tail straightened and eyes wide. "YOU'RE ACTUALLY GONNA DO IT FOR A NEW SISTER?!"

"And fighting for the girls guild, we have Kagura Mikazuchi!"

"I'll do this to win, and do it for the wildness!" Shouted Rocker, and everyone screamed after him, "WILD!"

"And from the Quatro Cerberus team, we have the hound dog, Rocker!"

"Come on, guys! Bonder! I _love_ making bonds with people! I'll go out and play!" Sherria cheered.

'And from the guild Lamia Scale, we have the still-so-cute sky god slayer, Sherria Blendy!" The crowd awwed and Wendy cheered. "Yay, Sherria!"

'Hmm, I have a feeling that Flora would be the best for this game, but I'm not sure why, I just feel it." Exclaimed August. "Hmm, I mean it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"And from the Eagle Wing guild, we have Flora Sphelia!"

"Hmmm... Bonder... I think I'll go in one. Meeenn, I can just smell the parfum of victory!" Ichiya exclaimed. "Yes, master!" The trimens all said in unison.

"And finally from Blue Pegasus, we Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!"

Out of nowhere, Mato, the pumpkin head guy appeared, and started to explain as a big forest sprouted from the ground. "Now, here are the rules for this game. A tropical forest will sprout in the Domus Flau arena, and different magical creatures are scattered around the map. There are D class monsters, A class, C, and S class! Every player will be wandering around the arena, and they have to beware of the creatures! 50 of them are good, but there are another 50 which may be evil, and would attack any human they see. One knockout would give the winner 2 points, and being knocked out would subtract 1 point from your current score! Now the games start.. Now!"

Every player got teleported inside the big forest but unfortunately, about how big Rocker is, he was easily found by an evil creature immediately, and lost 1 point already. He got teleported elsewhere, for 30 seconds and got teleported back in.

* * *

 **Kawaii:THAT'S IT FOR NOW!**

 **Cornelia: Oh, come on! I just wanna see how the game will play out!**

 **Kawaii: Ya but I am so tired of writing! Can't I just take another break? I'll do Episode 9: Bonder part 2 later…**

 **Natsu: Meh, whatever. You didn't end with a very good cliffhanger anyways.**

 **Kawaii: Wow, and I'm such a good author that I make cliffhangers without doing it on purpose. Ya, I'm so amazing.**

 **Natsu: Ahem, I'm the amazing one here.**

 **Kawaii: DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOU TO PIECES!**

 **Natsu: Uhhh… All, hail, Kawaii-** _ **sama**_ **?**

 **Kawaii: Yes, that's much better. :) WARNING! I** _ **still**_ **have writer's block. SO MUCH THINGS TO DO!**

 **Charla: Anyways, please keep reading, favorite, follow and review! The votes are still up for long though, so just VOTE! Kawaii-chan need voters. The only good part out of it is that there is more time to vote, and** **the first three** **OCs that someone PMs Kawaii-chan with will be in the story as some characters in the next arc. And yes, Kawaii** _ **is**_ **planning ahead. Wise, don't you think, Wendy?**

 **Wendy: Yeah! Kawaii-chan really plans ahead! I heard it has something to do with dragons! I wonder if it involves Grandine!**

 **Kawaii: It's because of all of the favorites, follows and reviews! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! It gives me so much motivation! Sometimes I sneak in some work time at school with planning what happens with the story… hehehe.**

 **Yay! Thank you all for motivating me with the story! :)))**

* * *

 **Thank you followers:**

 **Blue-Anime78, Cassyfairy, Court818, Crusher158, DaineQueentheNavyRaven, 31, Empress BloodRose, anotherfairytale, clitastrophe, deadanimelover, gemini's cowgirl, jfkkennedy, justanotheranimefanx, nicorobin123hi, and westerngoddess!**

 **Thank you favoriters (?):**

 **Alaina Kuski, Blue-Anime78, Empress BloodRose, Night-Shadow Child, Nikkistah, SCula, jfkkennedy, machomatthew29350, and nic**


	9. Chapter 9: Bonder (Part 2)

**Chapter 9: Bonder Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: Kawaii does not own FT, Kawaii is not Mashima, but Kawaii can dream… w**

 **Guys… I am** _ **soooooooo**_ **sorry! IT'S ALMOST BEEN A MONTH! I'm so lazy! Also, a part of the explanation, you can say that I was busy as well, but anyways,can you guys please forgive me? :(**

 **WARNING! LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

* * *

 **Vote Results (I decided to include the reviews, since one is voting on the poll, lol):**

 **Natsu - 3**

 **Sting - 1**

 **Rogue - 1**

 **Gray - 1**

 **Laxus - 3**

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Every player got teleported inside the big forest but unfortunately, about how big Rocker is, he was easily found by an evil creature immediately, and lost 1 point already. He got teleported elsewhere, for 30 seconds and got teleported back in._

 **Now… Normal POV**

"Oooh, that was an unlucky place for Rocker… Let's just hope that the big guy spawns in somewhere safe, like where the others did! Oh, what's this? The new fairy already has three animals by her side? She is building up an army very fast, don't you think, Wendy?"

Wendy nodded with a cheerful grin on her face, pumping both fists in the air (Like the way Chapati did in Opening 15). "Of course! I know that she replaced me, but it was for the best, right? We are sure to win first this year!"

The fans were tensing up when they looked at their nearby lacrima screen and found Cornelia stop walking. They knew exactly why.

 **Cornelia's POV**

I was walking along a small lake, with 3 friends of mine. One looked like a deer. The deer uses plant/green magic. One looked like a miniature version of the male Pisces (Dark Blue), floating around like a snake. He uses lightning, just like an electric eel, but he's way longer. The last one, a bunny. It told me though, that it uses Giant magic, like the one Gramps uses, but her big version is way scarier. Of course, I would not know what it looks like yet, but at the same time, I don't want to.

I sense one of the bad monsters, so I stopped. The deer tilted her head, sniffed the air, and slowly turned around. So did the others, but they didn't sniff the air. I let out my right hand behind me and murmured "Sky Dragon's Wave Wind." I turned my head, and found a monster as big as Elfman getting blown away by my wind. I turned around to see what it looked like.

It looked like that guy from the movie "Creature's Inc." Ooh! It's like that guy… Kully, was it? It's just that he doesn't have those small horns on his head, no tail, and he has fiery-orange-colored fur with red polka dots. If you didn't now, he is friends with a small, one-eyed creature called "Hike." Wow, I really changed the topic. Back to games.

Judging by his size, I would say he's an A class monster. The S class shouldn't really be that bad… am I right?

 **Normal POV, In the crowd**

"So far, no encounters yet… Oh who am I kidding, Cornelia Evander just surprise attacked… KAGURA?! WE DIDN'T EVEN SEE WHAT TYPE OF MAGIC SHE USED ON THE CRYSTAL-CLEAR LACRIMA VISION SCREEN! That's 2 points for Fairy Tail, and -1 point for Mermaid Heel!" Everyone was shocked. They were watching the fellow competitors fight, and in the blink of an eye, they see Cornelia standing next to a vanishing Kagura. Not one spectator saw what element she used. They weren't even sure if she _did_ use magic to defeat Kagura at all!

"Now, as you all can see, we found a _real_ battle between Yukino Aguria and two of her friends versus Sherria Blendy, with… no one by her side.."

Sherria looked up to the Lamia Scale guild and saw her master moving her hand in a clockwise motion with only her index finger pointing out, stating that if she loses, she will deliver Sherria's first spin of her life. Sherria shivered at the thought and remembered some of those times her cousin, Sherry was talking about getting spun by her.

Just when she returned from her thoughts to real life, Yukino released Pisces, and the mother and son were darting at Sherria. She jumped high, avoiding both attacks from left and right, causing the two fish to bump heads.

Yukino then summoned Libra, as the gate of Balance crushed Sherria to the ground. Sherria was struggling to get back up, as she thought of an idea.

"Sky God's Roar!" She shouted, as she blew herself from the ground to another place with her black wind. Little did she know, Sherria was just leading herself to one of Yukino's new friends. Her snowman _**(A/N: Just like Plue, except little snowballs for hands and legs instead of stubby hands and feet)**_ froze the ground beneath where the little pinkette was going to land. As she did, she landed on her feet, but slipped and landed on her butt.

"Oww… that hurt!" She complained. Just as she was about to stand up, a hedgehog dug a large hole under Sherria, and covered it with dirt. A few seconds later, the sky god slayer was buried alive by one of Sabertooth's mages. The dirt over the hole dropped down a bit, symbolizing that the battle was over, and that Sherria was outside the map, from her short battle against the celestial mage.

"Wow, that was a short battle, but we all know that Sabertooth is a strong guild after all, no surprise there! Sabertooth now has 2 points, while Lamia Scale goes along with Mermaid Heel and gets -1 point!" Chapati exclaimed, but Wendy was dropping to the bottom of her chair, her lips quivering as if she was about to cry soon.

"Umm, Chapati-san? Please give me a minute, okay?" Chapati turned towards the sky dragon slayer who ran outside the mini commentating room, and realized what he just did.

She was part of Fairy Tail's family, and one of their rivals were Sabertooth. Sherria was also one of her best friends, and she lost from a tiger, with Chapati stating, "No surprise there."

"Meanwhile… we have another battle coming up with… Cornelia again? Facing Rocker!"

Rocker smirked at the brunette _**(A/N: Cornelia/Lucy technically has brown hair now, but a very light-brown caramel type of brown.)**_ as she started planning how to gain the two points.

"Well, ya gonna fight or not, fairy?" Rocker taunted, while Cornelia just stared at the ground.

'Oh yeah. But I wanna make it quick, because I still need more points to win for my guild." Cornelia just ran very quickly behind Rocker to roundhouse kick him on the head. "Too slow, fairy!" He _tried_ to grab Cornelia's foot with his hand, but she had too much momentum that she bruised his right palm badly.

She then got a hold of his wrist and twisted him in the air horizontally, very fast, making him dizzy, even if he's a Drill N' Rock mage.

Rocker fell down on his stomach, as he struggled to get up, but couldn't. Cornelia then kicked him high in the sky, and the crowd's jaws dropped. Some were even muttering things like "She eliminated him without even using magic?" or "So strong and smart!" and maybe even a few faints, nosebleeds and people taking their glasses off here and there.

 **TIME SKIP! AFTER 25 MINS! (I'M SO SORRY, I'M LAZYYY)**

"And the results for the 8-player battles:

In 8th, there is Blue Pegasus, with 3 bonds, which gave him 2 points! They now have 0pts."

The Blue Pegasus Guild grunted, while Ichiya tried to comfort them, and convincing them that 0 points isn't all _that_ bad.

"In 7th place, there is Quatro Cerberus. Their rep made 3 bonds, and scored 4 points! Their team now has 1pt!"

Unlike the 8th place guild, they were celebrating, and screaming nonsense about "wildness."

Sixth place was taken by Lamia Scale, with 7 bonds, but didn't use them wisely and scored 6 points! For the tournament itself, they got 2pts."

In the Lamia Scale stands, everyone was grunting like Blue Pegasus, but with _way_ more commotion. Sherria was being spinned for the first time ever. Sherry, her cousin was watching in horror, as the sky god slayer started to get sick.

"And in Fifth place, there is Eagle wing! They managed to form 8 bonds, and scored 9 points! All in all, they scored 4pts in the games!"

Eagle Wing was growling at each other, especially at Flora. They were upset because they didn't get in the top three.

"In fourth place, we have Mermaid Heel! Their strongest made 9 "sisters" and used them to win 12 points! They will now start the games with 5 points!"

The ladies in Mermaid Heel were cheering, especially Millianna, and Kagura was leaning on a wall, nodding her head up and down with a small smile on her face.

"Towards the top ten, we have Sabertooth, with an astonishing 13 bonds, and made 16 points! For the games, they are awarded 6pts!"

Unlike the power-hungry guild from two years ago, they were comforting the stellar spirit mage, and celebrating, just like Mermaid Heel.

"And with 17 bonds made, and 20pts scored, the guild that reached second place and scored 8pts, we have Serpent Venom!"

Cornelia flashed a smile at Melody who grinned back, but the others in their section of the stands were having a glaring competition between Fairy Tail and Serpent Venom.

"And the the guild that rose from third place in the past two years, the guild that formed a great army of 24 animals, the guild that made 26 points and scored first, it's Fairy Tail!"

The other guilds were dropping their jaws to the ground (Anime-Style) as they heard Cornelia's stats. The team representing Fairy Tail just smirked at Cornelia's doings.

 _ **(A/N: But what you read isn't all you should know about the new and improved Lucy…)**_

 _ **EVERYONE PLEASE READ! THIS STORY WILL BE ON HOLD FOR NOW BECAUSE ALL OF THE PRE-MADE CHAPTERS ARE ALREADY POSTED, AND I ALSO DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE! PLEASE WAIT FOR ABOUT ANOTHER MONTH! Myerrh… I'm a horrible author. I feel your struggles, Lucy.**_

* * *

 **Kawaii: UGHHH Finally, it's finished! I'm still lazy to add the ending conversation. I'm outta here.**

 **Wendy: But Kawaii-chan…**

 ***Door closes***

 **Wendy: U-Umm, I'll just do the outro. Please review and favorite and follow the story/author AKA Kawaii-chan. Kawaii would love if anyone votes in the poll. The due date is still unknown. :)**

* * *

 **Thank you followers:**

 **Blue-Anime78, Cassyfairy, Court818, Crusher158, DaineQueentheNavyRaven, 31, Empress BloodRose, Misasha-x, , anotherfairytale, clitastrophe, deadanimelover, gemini's cowgirl, jfkkennedy, peachesletmefanfic, nicorobin123hi, westerngoddess, and cakarat77!**

 **Thank you favoriters (?):**

 **Alaina Kuski, Blue-Anime78, Elisathecookie, Empress BloodRose, Night-Shadow Child, Nikkistah, SCula, , hiiro kira, jfkkennedy, machomatthew29350, nicorobin123hi, softichgirl, and cakarat77!**


	10. Chapter 10: Eagle vs Mermaid

**Chapter 10: Day 1 - Eagle vs. Mermaid**

 **I'm sorry if I didn't include enough Muffy in the previous chapters… I'll try to add her more into the story with more kawaiiness! hehe**

* * *

 **Votes (I'm changing it so much recently hehe):**

 **Natsu - 4**

 **Sting - 1**

 **Rogue - 2**

 **Gray - 1**

 **Laxus - 4**

* * *

 **Previously,**

" _And the the guild that rose from third place in the past two years, the guild that formed a great army of 24 animals, the guild that made 26 points and scored first, it's Fairy Tail!"_

 _The other guilds were dropping their jaws to the ground (Anime-Style) as they heard Cornelia's stats. The team representing Fairy Tail just smirked at Cornelia's doings._

 **Now…**

"Moving onto the first battle of the day, we have Lamia Scale's Sherry versus Sabertooth's Yukino!" Chapati Lola announced. I forgot to mention his new wig; just a weird, black afro.

The crowd was cheering loudly at the choice of competitors. Cornelia smiled, as she recalled the "Celestial mage vs. the Doll Attack" mage battle.

Yukino turned to look at keys that glowed and twinkled. She then heard the comforting voice of Ophiuchus, saying that her fellow spirits are by her side. "If you lose the match, _we_ lose together as a _team._ " she heard. The Sabertooth mages smiled at her and cheered her on, giving last-minute words of wisdom.

The people from the Lamia Scale section of the stands were also cheering her fellow guild mate on, and some threats here and there, but they were mostly to give her courage to win the battle.

 **-{}-~-=TIME SKIP! END OF BATTLE=-~-{}-**

And Yukino wins the battle! Sabertooth is rewarded 10 points, which means Sabertooth has 16 points in the games, while Lamia Scale stays at a poor 2 points…"

Wendy was just looking forward, a scared look on her face, as she murmured some slurred words that were difficult to understand. It sounded something like… "Ahheeehhuuuuhh..."

"The next battle for today will be the two guilds, Eagle Wing vs Mermaid Heel! Would the two mages come out to battle, please? Let's give it up for Shuri Lightbell vs. Millianna!"

The Eagle Wing balcony is cheering loudly, especially that their novice mage is going first in a 1v1 battle. Shuri was running into the arena, her dark-purple hair swinging side to side, and a wide grin on her face.

Millianna was already in the arena, getting the crowd pumped for the match, showing her sharp cat teeth with a cheeky smile.

"3, 2, 1, Start the match...?" Wendy exclaimed, still affected by Lamia Scale's loss.

"Don't act all confident that you're facing the Cat Girl!" Millianna taunted. Shuri just smirked. "And don't underestimate the Eagles!" By the looks of it, the battle was about to start, as in the _real_ battle.

Shuri started to glow a golden color, and 4 seconds later, the crowd gasped. She was wearing a long, white dress, with pink and red roses adorned from her left shoulder, to her right side of the hip. There was a healthy daisy on top of her hair, which changed from dark purple to a cherry pink.

The Eagle Wing team back in the stands were cheering, and Flora was grinning away at her guild mate's confidence. "Millianna may have a big reputation, but Shuri's fame is just about to bloom. This is one of her best God Soul Takeover forms, Aphrodite," she explained.

Back in the arena, Millianna was about to focus her energy into a spell. "Kitten Blast!" she yelled. Large amounts of ropes sprouted from a pink magic circle from her hand. Shuri blocked the attack by swiping her right hand, forming a wave of hearts to crash into it.

When the attacks hit each other, there were even more ropes after Shuri, but she wasn't there. Shuri appeared behind Millianna and kicked her, and sent her crashing into a wall. Not the stadium walls, a wall of… exceeds?

"Whoah! That's smart! Shuri is using Millianna's love of cats as an an advantage!" Wendy exclaimed. "That's right! I guess that smart Eagle is trying to distract her, don't you think?" "Yeah!"

Millianna noticed that she didn't bump into cold, hard wall. It was softer than that! Why wouldn't it be? It's a _wall_ of _exceeds_! She was caught off guard, as she cuddled the exceeds, squealing nonsense about furry, warm kitty cats.

"Wait…" She just remembered that she was still playing in the match, until she received a wave of lightning to the face. She peeked back at her enemy, and she now turned into her "God Soul: Zeus" form.

"Aww, kitty! Does it burn? I can help with that!" She taunted, as she used another form to " _wipe"_ her out. Yes, pun intended.

She transformed into another takeover form, one known as "God Soul: Poseidon." She sent a waterfall of extremely cold water, splashing onto Millianna's head. That definitely made her uncomfortable.

"ARRGGGGGHHHH WHYYY!" Millianna screamed in frustration. She sent out her claws, and tried to scratch Shuri's face. It only left one scar, on her cheek.

Millianna and Shuri were both tired, since they pushed themselves very hard. Millianna was trying to catch up with her breath, while Shuri was trying to get up, from the large amount of power she was using. "That training… with Kagura… _will_ pay off… It will not… be… for nothing…" Millianna said under her breath.

The crowd was cheering very loudly at the fight. Millianna stood up, and cast some roped around Shuri, who was caught off guard at the moment. She couldn't use any more magic, so she turned back into her normal form. She was trying to get out, but she couldn't.

"Well, this certainly took a turn of events… One second, Shuri took the spotlight. Then Millianna is winning?" Chapati Lola announced, concerned. "You read my mind!" Wendy agreed.

Millianna took the end of a rope, and pulled it tighter, then Shuri stopped struggling, which meant…

"Whoa… Millianna is the winner!" Wendy exclaimed. "Who would have thought that someone could just win the normal way, and strangle someone t'il they're unconscious?"

"Well, I could have done that…" Happy muttered. "That's boring though, blue guy. You should actually just whip their faces with our amazing, furry, exceed tails until they die from kawaiiness!" Muffy cheered. That earned many stares from the guild, but they soon melted from how cute Muffy was, dancing around like she didn't care. But she really _didn't_ care about how they were staring at her.

"And now, Mermaid Heel has 15 points, and Eagle Wing stays at 4 points…" Chapati announced.

The two guilds in the stands were cheering both competitors for their amazing and interesting performance. Although Eagle Wing didn't win, they were happy that their novice put up a show. Shuri's friends went to visit her in their infirmary, hoping that she would be fine, and cheer her up if she was down about her loss.

Mermaid Heel was celebrating for their win, and Kagura was proud of Millianna. That's what the cat girl was aiming for, anyways; to make Kagura proud, and to make the harsh training she was experiencing pay off.

* * *

 **Kawaii: I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER!**

 **Natsu: Hehe, now you don't have an excuse to not make this ending chat long! *evil face***

 **Kawaii: *sigh* You have a point.**

 **Natsu: Now, I wanna go eat some chicken. *Exits the room***

 **Wendy: It's just pure miracle that Natsu never gets fat.**

 **Kawaii: I'm not sure he actually left yet.**

 **Natsu: *muffled (Behind the door)* YUP I CAN STILL HEAR YA WENDY!**

 **Wendy: Oops...**

 **Cornelia: Weren't you supposed to get that chicken?**

 **Natsu: Nah. I want something else. Maybe some corn and ketchup…**

 **Kawaii: That does not match. How do you think about eating that stuff without any second thoughts about it?**

 **Wendy: *sweatdrops* Natsu never has second thoughts about anything.**

 **Kawaii: Oh, right.**

 **Natsu: See ya people! Hahaha now to get that corny ketchup meal!**

 **Kawaii: U-Uhhh…. I'll just end this story...**

 **Please review and favorite and follow the story/author AKA me. :)**

 **A fellow reader PM-ed me that they can't see the poll that I** _ **attempted**_ **to post. Oh well! I'll just count votes from PMs and reviews! Thanks to all you followers and favoriters out there! It still motivates me! :P**


	11. Chapter 11: Day 2

**Chapter 12: Day 2**

 **Disclaimer: KawaiiCake115 does not own Fairy Tail, but she can still dream.**

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Natsu: 5**

 **Sting: 1**

 **Rogue: 2**

 **Gray: 1**

 **Laxus: 5**

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _After Mensa healed Rory, I set my magic power back to 5%, and we walked away from the arena. Laughter, arguments and conversations could be heard from us 5 Fairy Tail representatives, and 2 exceeds. We eventually arrived at our hotel and took our rest._

 **Now…**

 **APRIL FOOLS!**

 **I'm sorry, I just had to. I know I didn't update in forever, and I just** _ **had**_ **to take that opportunity to do this. I'm sorry. :P**

 **If you weren't fooled, then that's no fun, lol. I'm bad at pranks.**

 **Byeee!**

 **Cornelia: I wanted to see what happens next, Author!**

 **Fairy Tail: Yeah! Give us some action!**

 **Kawaii: *sigh* Fine.**

 **Fairy Tail: REALLY~?**

 **Kawaii: April Fools!**

 ***cricket* *cricket***

 **Everyone: AHAHAHAHA THAT WAS THE WORST PRANK!**

 **Kawaii: Told you I'm horrible.**

 **ANYWHALE…**

 **Wendy: Please review, follow and favorite! It supports Kawaii-chan so much!**

 **Kawaii: Yeah! The sequel is already all planned out! Byeee!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Morning of Day 2 (Real)

**Chapter 12: The Morning of Day 2 (Real Chapter :P)**

 **Disclaimer: KawaiiCake115 doesn't own Fairy Tail, but she owns things like Dakota, Muffy, Yutori, Zeleo, Rory, Brillianne, Cora, Melody, Rokus, Shuri, Aurelia, Hakuri, Flora, August, Crasher, the whole X793 GMG, stuff like that. She can still dream, though!**

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Natsu - 5**

 **Sting - 1**

 **Rogue - 2**

 **Gray - 1**

 **Laxus - 5**

 **NEW! Yutori - 1**

* * *

 **Previously,**

 _After Mensa healed Rory, I set my magic power back to 5%, and we walked away from the arena. Laughter, arguments and conversations could be heard from us 5 Fairy Tail representatives, and 2 exceeds. We eventually arrived at our hotel and took our rest._

 **Now… Still Lucy's POV!**

I woke up at 7:30 am this morning, woke everyone in the room up by smashing pair of cymbals together in the middle of the room, and got ready for Day 2.

Natsu was still upset, as seen as he has sensitive hearing. I just ignored him by thinking of Yutori, and how he didn't congratulate me after both of my performances after Day 1. Well, he _does_ live in the Dragon Dimension.

* * *

I was walking to Domus Flau, until I ran into Sting and Rogue, once again. What fun! _**(A/N: Note the sarcasm.)**_

"Yo, caramel. You smell like that Lucy girl from 2 years ago. Care to explain?" He asked. I kept a poker face on, and raised an eyebrow. "Yo Stingray. You are annoying, and I wanna get to the games now, so do me a favor and let me go through?"

I used my telekinesis to move him through the air, and he thrashed and moved about.I rolled my eyes, let out a "tch" and walked past.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Cornelia-san?" I heard Erza ask behind me. I grumbled a bit. "Sorry. Bad past with them." I had to pretend I didn't know them very well. So I added, "Did you know they killed their own parents?"

Natsu, who was behind me, butted into the conversation. "Hey said that to us 2 years ago." He held his head down. "Lucy was there with me."

I felt a little wet liquid trickling down my face. I rubbed it gently. "Tears?" I whispered lightly.

"I'm sorry if I triggered any memories or anything. It's just that we miss her so much." He added. I nodded slightly. They still don't know for sure it's actually me.

"It's okay. I miss her too."

The walk to the Domus Flau was pretty silent. Some chats here and there, but there was barely any noise, as if we barely even knew each other that well.

Once we arrived, I leaned against the wall, waiting for the games to start. Almost as if on queue…

"Welcome everyone to day 2 of the X793 Grand Magic Games! Let's see what event we have today!" The commentator, Chapati Lola exclaimed into the microphone. Soon, we got present ourselves to the crowd once again, and now, it's time to play.

"So the first event today is named 'Targets!' Now, pick your competitors from your teams, and head out to the arena!"

I looked around to our team. I remember Mavis saying this was one of the games. I nodded my head at Erza, and she nodded back. I took a good glance at all the others.

Ren from Blue Pegasus. The new guy from Quatro Cerberus, Crasher. Aurelia Fury from Eagle Wing. She looks around Wendy's age. 15? Probably. There's also Risley from Mermaid Heel, Toby from Lamia Scale, Rogue from Sabertooth, and Cora Yuen from Serpent Venom.

The players were directed to go behind a line, and hold a big stick. They are supposed to run, plant the stick into the ground to lift themselves, and shoot a spear at a 12 inch wide target, while in the air, three times. The target is pretty far from the line! This game is not magic-wise, but it's about accuracy, and speed. There are 6 sections on the target. On the outside, there is 5pts. Then 10. After, it's 15, 20, 30, 50.

The competitors had to draw sticks once again. This brings back memories. This was the order:

First, it's Risley, then Ren, after, Erza, Aurelia, Toby, Rogue, Cora, and last, Crasher.

Risley got a 15, 20, and 10, so in the minigame, she gets 45 points. Not as big as I expected, though.

Ren shot 15, 15, and another 15. Another 45 points. They're tied.

Erza was pretty good at archery, although I never really have seen her use a bow before. She got pretty good! 30, 50, and the last shot was another perfect 50. So different! 130 points stricken! 85 points off!

Next was that Aurelia Fury, from Eagle Wing. I don't think so lowly of her, because of Wendy. She is a powerful teen, isn't she? She scored a 15, a 20, and a 20 again. So she has 55 points. Not bad.

Next was Toby. He didn't exactly reach the target that much, but this is what he got. Missed the target, 10 points, and 15. 25? To be honest, I expected more from him.\

Rogue was next, and he did fairly good. As he shot, he didn't do any battle cries. Just kept his mous pokerface. He shot 20, 30, and a 50. 100 bad at all!

Cora Yuen from Serpent Venom came in after. She was pretty good as well. She shot the targets 30, 20, 30. 80 points to be exact.

And the last, Crasher. The new guy from Quatro. He is young, around 19 years old, but he still has the same spirit as his fellow guild mates. He shout out something like, "WILD!" as he shot three 20s, or 60 points.

We came in first with 10 points, followed by Sabertooth, with 8pts. Next was Serpent Venom, given 6 points. Quatro Cerberus came in next, with 5, then Eagle Wing, given 4 points, and then there is Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel tied in 7th, and both got 2 points. Poor Lamia, they stay last, with no points.

Here are the rankings in the games so far;

 **1st: Fairy Tail - 30pts**

 **2nd: Sabertooth - 24pts**

 **3rd: Mermaid Heel - 17pts**

 **4th: Serpent Venom - 14pts**

 **5th: Quatro Cerberus - 11pts  
6th: Eagle Wing - 8pts**

 **7th: Blue Pegasus - 7pts**

 **8th: Lamia Scale - 2pts**

* * *

 **Kawaii: I feel like no one is reading these ending conversations.**

 **Natsu: No one loves us anymore! :'(**

 **Kawaii: No, not like that! You always have Lucy!**

 **Wendy: Umm, Kawaii-chan, Lucy disappeared, right?**

 **Erza: I am very disappointed in you, Author-san.**

 **Kawaii: O-Oh, yeah. Forgot.**

 **Cornelia: She forgot, it's okay.**

 **Kawaii: Yeah! At least L- Cornelia cares for me! *Whispers into Cornelia's ear* You should tell them sooner or later.**

 **Cornelia: *sweatdrops* No, not ready yet, Kawaii-chan.**

 **Mira: What's with that L before Cornelia?**

 **Kawaii: H- huh? O-Oh… right… Uhmm… Can I not say now?**

 **Erza: As long as we will know about it in the future.**

 **Natsu: But I wanna know it now!**

 **Kawaii: At least I have a loyal friend.**

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS PLEASE READ THIS!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry again, guys. But I am going on another 1-2 months hiatus because I lost the motivation… :( I am still making more chapters, but just not posting them immediately. Just finishing the story before posting it. Please! Keep it in your following/favoriting list! I got this whole story all planned, and I still take votes. I'm just really busy.**_

 _ **THE SHIPPING LIST HAS A DUE DATE! It is pretty far away, though, by the speed of you guys voting. All votes will be judged on… June 15, 2016! If you are reading this in 2017 or 2018, hello from the past! That was just random. :P Well, now you feel loved.**_

 _ **Last thing: I am so sad. I have to wait until 2017 for the FT Anime to continue the Avatar Arc until next year. IT'S A DOUBLE HIATUS FOR YOU READERS! I feel so bad.**_

Okay. Bye!


End file.
